Buffy The Vampire Slayer Season 8 Episode 3
by Lawliet'sGurl21
Summary: This continues off of Episode 2.


Season 8. Ep. 3 Evil is in the movies.

Int. Giles' Apt, Night.

Buffy and the gang sat on the floor of Giles' Apartment. Buffy was curled up in Riley's arms, Anya was cuddled beside Xander, and Willow was in Oz's arms and Faith sat in a chair as they watched a movie. "You don't scare me!" a woman yelled from the t.v screen. Giles sat at his desk leafing through a Demonology book. "This is very interesting.. there's a demon that can create havoc by taking t.v characters from movies and t.v shows" he said in his british way. The gang didn't answer, their eyes were glued to the t.v screen as Freddy Krueger tore his claw through an isel, Tina Grey ran through the boiler room terrified. Everything was quiet.. until.. "that move was completely off! she needs better stamina!" faith yelled upset with the kick tina threw at freddy. Xander threw a handful of buttery popcorn at her "movie..faith.. means quiet" he hissed. "Geez.. don't have a cow.." faith muttered. Buffy sunk back against riley as freddy opened his claw ready to strike at tina. Riley slid his arms around her stomache instinctively pulling her close. Giles walked over holding a mug in his hand "I'm off to feed the.. spike.." he muttered just before walking into the bathroom where a totally different genre was playing. Spike sat chained to the tub, he stared at the t.v and sniffed "go get her ethan... theresa bloody needs you". "S..spike? are you crying?" giles asked setting the warm mug on the side of the tub. "N.. no.. I.. have something in my eye you bloody nit!.. the big bad vamps don't cry!" he retorted "ooh is that my blood?" he grabbed the mug and started downing the contents. Dawn sat on the floor secretly looking through a spellbook of willow's. Buffy grabbed riley's hand just as tina was cut through her chest to her stomache by invisible knives. "Oh come on! rod man you gotta kick some ass... tina's your girl!" faith snapped. "Faith... once again.. movie.. equals shut up" xander growled holding anya. "I don't see the reason for this movie.. back in my vengance days I could do the same thing.. just.. to men" anya complained. Dawn stopped on an interesting page "demon of illusion?" she asked under her breath, she quickly glanced up to see if anyone was looking but everyone was more interested in what freddy was gonna do next. She read the text in gaelic. "Oh demo da illision, vén para fóra .. vin a este mundo mortal, traer o poder de ver e escoitar de televison .. traer o seu poder! entrar en realidade! AGORA! AGORA! AGORA!". Buffy turned feeling odd "dawn? what are you- she was cut off by willow who sounded terrified "oh.. shit". Buffy did a back flip over the couch, dawn slammed the book shut "oops... I just wanted to read.. i'm sorry". Willow looked at the book in dawn's hands "you read from my spellbook?". "Sorry.." dawn muttered. Buffy looked at the t.v screen.. but instead of freddy being on screen.. he was off, no script, no directions.. he grinned and opened his claw. "Oh... this is not good.." buffy grimaced.

End Of Teaser...Credits&Theme...Black.

Act One.

Int. Giles' Apt, Night. Continuing...

Faith got up in fighting stance "finally.. some ass to kick!". Freddy scraped his claw along the

steel table ... dawn looked terrified as buffy hopped over the

couch and hit him square in the chest with a hard kick. Freddy fell back knocking the t.v off

the table, it shattered when it hit ground.. electric beams shot up like small fire works.

Faith grabbed freddy by his shirt front "now, you either play nice.. or I get nasty". Buffy stood terrified but she snapped a broom over her knee and made a stake. "Uh buff.. I don't think a sharp

wooden sharp thing is gonna kill him" xander said hiding behind anya. "We'll see.." buffy replied

charging at him with the stake clenched in her hand. Suddenly a tearing noise was heard, faith

looked down at her favorite white tank top, four long tears were there.. she looked up at freddy

his claw had barely broke skin. "You ass! this is my favorite shirt!" she punched him in the

face with a hard right hook.

(Scene Change... Bathroom)...

Spike watched the t.v and sipped the last bit of blood up from his mug. Giles heard the crash of the

table breaking "dear lord.. is that the movie or.." he peeked around the corner, the t.v stand was splintered and broken, pieces of wood shattered all on the floor. "A demon.." giles finished quietly.

Spike looked down at the key, it had dropped from giles' pocket "what demon.." he muttered reaching out for the key. "I'm not sure.. it looks like they left.. maybe chased it out". "Did they now?.. you think they went to buffy's house for the kill?" spike asked picking the key up, he then unlocked the chains and picked up his mug. "I'd imagine so.." giles turned back, his eyes went wide fast.. "sorry giles... but I can't be chained down besides I got places to go.. and slayers to kill" spike hissed full vamp face on, he smashed the mug over giles' fell back unconcious and in pain. Spike screamed and held his palm to his head.. the chip had activated. "Damn bloody camando nits...

put a chip in the vampire's head.. talk about tourture" he muttered then ran out the door leaving the broken mug shattered on the floor.

(Scene Change: Outside...)...

Faith looked around nervously "where'd he go B?" she asked buffy. "I don't know.. but I hope he's gone" buffy replied. Freddy appeard and kicked buffy into a wall..hard, she struggled to get up.

"Thanks for the help bitch" freddy said just before he dissapeard. "Alright!.. now i'm pissed!" riley yelled jumping up on his feet, he put his fists up "where the fuck is he!". Buffy sat up "ow... I don't..

know" she held herself up by her palms and feet. "Need a hand?" a woman asked reaching out.

Buffy looked up to see three women before her, "oh great... you three again?". "Hey we don't know

what happened but this guy with a huge.. umm knife thingy came out of the t.v screen... we traced

the source back to sunnydale" pheobe said helping willow up. "Yeah, apparently your watcher

or whatever you call him.. he's knocked out.." paige finished grabbing buffy's hand. Piper smiled

at riley "hello, i'm piper halliwell". "Riley Finn" riley replied. Buffy stood up and stopped dead in her tracks, she stared in front of her. Standing before her was a clown, it was a futuristic clown. "Seriously?.. a clown?" she asked holding a stake in her hand. The clown smiled, it had a tufft of green hair on it's head, huge hands that were gloved and his outfit was that of a skydivers, all baggy. "A clown?.. we fight evil things everyday and we're faced with.. a clown?" faith asked confused. Riley stood up and stared confused "I didn't know the circus was in town.. I didn't know that sunnydale had a circus?". "We don't..." buffy replied a bit nervous, she got into fighting stance. "Okay.. lets make this quick.. tell me who you are and i'll make your death less painful than usual". The clown then pulled a weird looking gun from thin air "Bogo" the clown replied in a high pitched voice that sounded like he was talking into a glass bottle. "Bogo?... as in.. the shoe?" anya asked staring at the clown. "I'm warning you pal.. I don't wanna have to get violent.. it never ends well" faith said producing a wooden stake. Buffy glared "just put the gun down and we'll put our weapons down okay" she replied a bit agitated. The clown shot popcorn at them and dissapeared. "Popcorn?.." xander asked dusting himself off "why popcorn?". Buffy pulled bits of dry popcorn out of her hair and glared "I don't know... but I have a bad feeling, we're trapped in a horror movie".

Everyone looked at her as if on que then they all turned to where a small amount of popcorn lay.

(Scene Change: Buffy's House...)...

Buffy and dawn sat on the couch watching "True Blood" on t.v when the news came on. Buffy quickly snatched the remote from her sister and turned the volume up. A news lady sat in a chair smiling "so the town is running rampunt with fictitious characters.. what happened to watching them on television.. don't know but I am on the scene where some little girl claims that a clown attacked her". Buffy and dawn looked at eachother for a moment. On the t.v. The news woman walked to a little girl shivering with fright. "Little girl? may I ask you.. what did the clown look like?" she asked nearing closer to the little blonde girl. The girl's eyes were still filled with fear as she spoke. "He was.. big tallish and... and he held a balloon in his hand, his hair was red.. and he wore a puffy clown suit" she said with fear in her voice. The news lady looked puzzled "did he talk to you?" she asked holding the microphone. "Y... Yes he asked me if... if I wanted a b...balloon.." the girl whispered. "Did he give you a balloon?", "n..no he just... he stared at me and.. his eyes... his eyes were like high beams on a c..car..". The woman hugged the girl gently "well I hope you recover sweetie" she looked back at the camera "I'm Danna Gumbo and this has been late night news"

the t.v screen went back to "True Blood". Buffy turned the t.v off then took her plate of pizza and dawn's to the trash. She was about to dump them when she heard a weird chirping noise. She turned toward the laundry room where the noise was coming from. As she got closer the chirping got louder, it sounded like tons of birds were in the laundry room. She put held onto the plates in one hand and reached for the door knob with the other. Her face was contorted in confusion.

(Scene Change: Anya's Apartment..)...

Anya sat on the couch beside xander as they watched "Phantasm". Xander had his eyes glued wide to the television. Anya looked relaxed and a bit sarcastic "Come on! I could do that back in my demon days!" she yelled at the t.v. He nudged her "sshh quiet" he whispered "this is a good part". She obeyed and glared at the screen. Xander jumped a bit at the part he said was "good". She burst out laughing "that was so fake!". He looked at her and glared a bit, his girlfriend was used to blood and gore.. he still wasn't even after his eight and a half years of patroling with buffy.

(Scene Change: Buffy's House...)...

Buffy slowly reached for the silver knob, it was cold on her fingertips. She grabbed the handle and turned it fast. The chirping noise was suddenly louder than before. She slowly inch by inch pulling the door open making a creeking sound. The chirping noise got louder and louder as the door opened more and more. Buffy held the door steady not to open it too fast. She kept a good grip on the plates.

(Scene Change: Anya's Apartment..)...

Xander turned the movie off and yawned. "Aww" anya began "I wanted to watch Leprecaun Back 2 The Hood" she complained. He shook his head then tilted it to an angle, he heard something. "What?" anya asked looking at him. "Do you hear that?" xander asked in return staring down the hall. He slowly stood up and walked toward the hallway. Anya followed close behind shivering.

(Scene Change: Buffy's House...)...

The door finally came open and buffy's hazel eyes went wide. Three huge clown heads that looked much like that futuristic clown earlier were chirping which now sounded like a screeching noise.

She held the plates tightly in her right hand. "What the fuck?" she asked to herself. Her eyes were still wide. She gripped the plates and her mouth dropped open. The clown heads screeched at her.

To be Continued in Episode 4.


End file.
